Finding Carver/Carver's Memories Restored
Here is the scene for the heroes found a brainwashed Carver and then they manage to restore his memories finally remembered in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (Later the heroes are now in the shoe maker looking for Carver until they find him) Tino Tonitini: Is that- Carver? Carver Descartes: Who said my name? Tino & Sunset Shimmer: Carver! Carver Descartes: Uh... who are you guys? Tino Tonitini: What do you mean who we are? It's us, Tino, my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer and my other friends, Sakura, Kero, Li, Madison, Meilin, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Natalie, Hannah, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Mordecai, Rigby, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, Shido, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sci-Twi and Spike. Carver Descartes: I don't know you guys. Sakura Avalon: What's wrong with him? Squire Flicker: He must've been brainwashed. Princess Flame: That's not good. Kero: There's got to be something to get him to remember us. Shido Itsuka: How? Ash Ketchum: Remember we we're great friends together since our journey? Carver Descartes: I never have journey with strangers I don't know. Kero: Do you remember Bowser and his minions. They must've scrambled your brain. They were going to do the same thing to us but we manage to escape. Li Showron: We think about six months have passed since then. Now there building an evil empire on the Bahai Bay. Meilin Rae: The beach! Sakura Avalon: You gotta help us stop them! Carver Descartes: Exit 9B is gonna make a huge difference in people's lives. How else are people gonna get from South I-85, to South West 85B? You need some help with your shoes, I'm your guy. Otherwise, get out of here. Spike the Dog: That's not the Carver we know! Carver Descartes: I don't know you! Rigby: '''Carv! You're in there somewhere. Snap out of it! (He slaps Carver) '''Carver Descartes: You guys need to leave. Tino Tonitini: Come on, Carver, you know me. I'm your best friend. (Carver grabs Tino's shirt) Carver Descartes: For the last time, I don't know you! Tino Tonitini: Wait! Carver Descartes: What?! Tino Tonitini: Don't you remember the time you tried to be one of the cool kids! (Carver remembers all of the things in the past as the flashback ends and that restores his memories. Carver lets go of Tino) Tino Tonitini: Carver? Carver Descartes: Tino? Is it you? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, its me, buddy. Carver Descartes: What happened? Shido Itsuka: You were brainwashed. Tino Tonitini: We need to talk about something. (Later that night) Ash Ketchum: So you see you, Tish and Lor are brainwashed. So as our friends. Mordecai: The Masters of Evil took over the Bahai Bay for months, but then they've made it in ruins and turn it into their own empire. And we're the only ones left who can take it back. Carver Descartes: I see, then, what shall we do? Goku: We're going to gather the allies, we cared about and put an end to this madness once and for all. So, who's me?! Pig: '''What are we going to do? '''Tino Tonitini: If we find our friends and unbrainwashed them, we will be together as one team to stop them once and for all. Mordecai: Easier said then done. If that bearded guy and Bowser gave you a new identity to hide you, then there's no telling where everyone else is. Skips: I know where we can find out. Madison Taylor: Where? Skips: The Masters of Evil's empire. Eddy: What!? Natalie & Hannah: WHAT?! Raj: Are you kidding me? We're going to this place again!? - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes